This invention generally relates to remote-controlled toy vehicles, and more particularly to remote-controlled toy motorcycles.
Stability and control while turning have been difficult to achieve in toy motorcycles, and intricate systems have been developed in an attempt to do so. As the intricacies increase, so does the stability. Unfortunately, the price also tends to increase as the intricacies increase. The present invention seeks to remedy this problem by providing a new, inexpensive steering mechanism for toy motorcycles. Although intended to be used with toy motorcycles, the steering mechanism can also be used with other toy vehicles, such as toy cars and trucks. Additionally, another benefit of the steering mechanism is that it produces surprising movements of the vehicle, aiding in keeping the attention of the user.